


Together Since January...again

by Hibiki_no_Ouja



Series: Kuroninja 2020 [1]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiki_no_Ouja/pseuds/Hibiki_no_Ouja
Relationships: Hayami Umika/Original Character(s), Myoujin Tsukasa/Original Character(s)
Series: Kuroninja 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608568
Kudos: 2





	Together Since January...again

In a bakery somewhere, a couple was sitting at a table and enjoying some dessert. One of them was wearing black ninja robes that made him stand out in the open, yet he didn't seem to attract any unwanted attention. This person was actually Kuroninja, and the ninja suit was actually created from illusion magic to hide his face. Because of this, Kuroninja was still able to eat his cake while wearing a ninja mask. His partner was Tsukasa Myoujin, although he had other partners. Besides Tsukasa, the most well-known of Kuroninja's partners included Fuuka Igasaki, Kasumi Momochi, Kotoha Hanaori, and the most well-known of Kuroninja's partners: Umika Hayami.

What made Umika different from the others was that she had spent more time with Kuroninja than the others. Kuroninja and Tsukasa had very good chemistry together, even though they had different fighting styles and techniques. However, Umika had caught the attention of Kuroninja, who saw something in her. Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow had been together since January 2018. Although Kuroninja focused more on Tsukasa, he slowly warmed up to Umika and the two of them became the greatest team that Kuroninja was a part of, even with Kuroninja's lack of commitment towards one person. However, one day, it all changed when the Lupinrangers fought against Zamigo Delma inside the safe of the Gangler boss, Dogranio Yaboon. After defeating Zamigo, the Lupinrangers were trapped inside Dogranio's safe for about a year, including Umika. This allowed Kuroninja to spend more time with his other partners, but Kuroninja still missed Umika.

Kuroninja and Tsukasa were eating their dessert, but then a scorpion Gangler appeared and broke down the door of the bakery.

"Alright everyone," the scorpion Gangler said, "stay where you are, and no one gets hurt!"

Tsukasa slowly reached for her VS Changer, while Kuroninja got out of his seat. The scorpion Gangler seemed to recognize him.

"YOU!" the scorpion Gangler said. "I went here to rob this place, but now, I can get revenge on the one who killed my brother!"

"I don't remember killing your brother," Kuroninja said. "Who are you anyway?"

"Of course you forgot about him," the scorpion Gangler said. "He was in Okazaki, but you and 3 others finished him off before he could complete whatever he was trying to do! As for me, I'm Scorpio Escorpione, and I will avenge my brother my taking you out!"

"Sorry," Kuroninja said, "but someone else is already taking me out." He drew his weapon, the Blade of Kings, which was a powerup that he used very often since the beginning of last year. Kuroninja used this light sword to channel the power of an idol, but the powers depended on whatever idol he was thinking of. This power was known as Idolization. This time, the light of the Blade of Kings was orange. Orange accents appeared on Kuroninja's suit, and Kuroninja had become more agile. While he brought Scorpio Escorpione outside, Tsukasa transformed into Patren 3gou to help Kuroninja defeat the Gangler.

As Kuroninja and Patren 3gou fought against Escorpione, the Gangler summoned some Porderman to defend himself. The Porderman were foot soldiers of the Gangler. Kuroninja took most of them down. He turned around as Tsukasa shot down some of the Porderman. Suddenly, Patren 3gou told Kuroninja to duck. A Porderman was about to attack Kuroninja from behind. Kuroninja ducked quickly as Patren 3gou shot the Porderman in the head.

"We make a great team," Kuroninja said, and he and Tsukasa shook hands. Suddenly, Scorpio Escorpione's tail caught Kuroninja, causing Kuroninja to get stunned. He let go of the Blade of Kings and it flew into the air. The Gangler caught the Blade of Kings, which was still orange, and put it into his safe. The safe began to glow orange, and Scorpio Escorpione felt an increase in his agility. Patren 3gou started shooting at Scorpio Escorpione, but thanks to the power of Kuroninja's idol, he dodged all the shots from the VS Changer and ran away.

Kuroninja was upset that he lost the Blade of Kings. Tsukasa knew that and went closer to Kuroninja.

"Don't worry about your Blade of Kings," Tsukasa said. "I know someone who can help you get it back."

"Really?" Kuroninja asked.

"Yes," Tsukasa said. "The others in my team won't like it if they found out what I'm about to do, so please don't tell them about this, Kuroninja."

"Ok," Kuroninja said. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You're going to be very surprised when you find out," Tsukasa said.

* * *

Scorpio Escorpione was running, looking for another store to rob, when suddenly, he was confronted by several cyborg ninjas with emerald green eyes. They pointed their swords at the Gangler.

"Hold on," someone said. It was their leader. He wore a light grey ninja suit with emerald green accents, and he carried with him an emerald green ninja sword, similar to the Blade of Kings. He looked almost identical to Kuroninja, except that his suit was light grey and emerald green instead of black.

"Wait a minute," he said. "You're not the one I'm looking for."

"Who are you?" Scorpio Escorpione asked.

"I'm Anti-Kuroninja," the ninja in light grey said, "Kuroninja's archenemy and a master of Void Ninjutsu. That power you have doesn't belong to you. Where did you get it?"

"Does it matter?" Escorpione asked.

"I'm not accepting that answer," Anti-Kuroninja said. He snapped his fingers, and the cyborg ninjas, also known as Cyberninjas, rushed at the Gangler. Scorpio Escorpione's safe glowed orange, and he dodged all of the Cyberninjas attacks, while also taking them down with his scorpion tail. However, as he charged at Anti-Kuroninja, Anti-Kuroninja intercepted the attack and punched Escorpione in the face very hard.

"That power you have complements that of an idol whose power I've forced on my side," Anti-Kuroninja said. "It channels the energy of an idol from Earth 0, who just so happens to be the Earth 0 counterpart of one of the Lupinrangers."

"What the hell is Earth 0?" Scorpione asked Anti-Kuroninja.

"It's better not to talk about Earth 0," Anti-Kuroninja said, "or it will ruin the atmosphere. There could be some people observing us from Earth 0 as we speak! But enough about that. If you have the Blade of Kings in your safe, you obviously fought Kuroninja."

"Yeah," Escorpione said. "I want to avenge my brother."

"I can't let you kill Kuroninja," Anti-Kuroninja said. "For years, I've been trying to get him to notice me as his archenemy, and he still has yet to do so! Instead, you're coming with me. That Blade of Kings is mine now."

* * *

At night, Kuroninja and Tsukasa went to a shady alleyway.

"What are we doing here?" Kuroninja asked.

"The guys who can help you are somewhere here," Tsukasa said. "I can't stay here longer or else the GSPO will suspect something. I hope this doesn't mean we'll hang out less."

Kuroninja noticed that Tsukasa felt sad when she left. He was a little confused. Suddenly he felt something move behind him. Kuroninja turned around, but no one was there. He stepped back, and was knocked out from behind.

Later, Kuroninja regained consciousness. He found himself tied to a chair in an otherwise empty room. From the other room he could hear at least two people talking about something.

"I think we went too hard on him. Did we really have to knock him out and tie him to a chair?"

"Our cover has already been blown once before."

"Yeah, but...it's been a year since _she_ saw him!"

"Alright, let's free him before she finds out about this."

Kuroninja saw the door open in front of him. Two masked men entered the room. One of them wore a red suit and a top hat. He was also wearing a red mask that covered his eyes. The other wore a blue suit and a bowler hat. He wore a blue mask that covered his eyes. Despite the masks, Kuroninja seemed to recognize them.

"Hey, I know you!" Kuroninja said. "You're Lupin Red and Lupin Blue! Does that mean..."

"Yeah, but she's not here yet," Lupin Red said.

Lupin Red, Lupin Blue, and Kuroninja heard the front door open. Kuroninja also heard a familiar voice say "I'm back!" Lupin Red went over to the front door.

"Did you make sure you weren't followed?"

"Of course I did! I walked around the place 3 times and looked around before I came here."

"Good, because I don't want anyone to spoil the surprise we prepared for you."

"What surprise?"

Lupin Blue signaled Kuroninja to go to the front entrance. Kuroninja appeared and saw a girl with a black and yellow dress. The girl was extremely shocked to see Kuroninja in front of her. After all, they hadn't seen each other for a year. It was Umika Hayami, the yellow ranger of the Lupinrangers, also known as Lupin Yellow.

"Long time no see," Kuroninja said as he saw Umika. Umika ran over to Kuroninja and wrapped her arms around him. Lupin Red walked away while Lupin Blue went to the kitchen to start preparing something.

"I've missed you, Kuroninja!" Umika told him.

"So did I," Kuroninja said. "How did you get out?"

"Jackpot Striker got us out," Umika said. "Now, we're trying to find the rest of the Lupin Collection!"

"I thought you already got your best friend back," Kuroninja said.

"Yeah, I did," Umika said, "but we all want to know the power of the Lupin Collection. What brings you here?"

"While you've resumed your quest to restore _your_ collection, a Gangler stole an important item from mine."

"That's really bad! I'll see if I can get the others to help."

Umika tried to get the other Lupinrangers to help Kuroninja, but none of them were interested. Their goal was to restore the Lupin Collection, and Lupin Red wasn't interested in doing a favor for Kuroninja. Neither was Lupin Blue.

"Sorry, Kuroninja," Umika said. "I wish I could've helped, since it's been a year since we've seen each other..."

"It's ok," Kuroninja said. "I'll just look for it myself." Kuroninja walked out the door.

As Kuroninja was walking down the street, he heard someone calling for him. The voice was becoming clearer. It was Umika, who had ran up to him.

"Wait!" Umika said. "I'll go with you, Kuroninja! We haven't seen each other in a year, and I think you'll have a hard time fighting the Gangler on your own!"

"Are you sure?" Kuroninja asked.

"Of course!" Umika said. "It's been a year since we last met, but now we're together!"

"Together since January," Kuroninja said, "again."

* * *

The next day, Anti-Kuroninja had set up a blockade on the road. The Cyberninjas were guarding him. Anti-Kuroninja had also found a way to force Scorpio Escorpione's safe open to get Kuroninja's Blade of Kings. Now, he had both his emerald green-bladed sword and Kuroninja's Blade of Kings in his hands. Kuroninja and Umika were watching from afar.

"Oh no..." Kuroninja said.

"What's wrong?" Umika asked him.

"The Gangler's working with Anti-Kuroninja," Kuroninja said. "Imagine what he could do with the Blade of Kings!"

"What's the Blade of Kings?" Umika asked. "Is that what we're after?"

"Yes," Kuroninja said.

Kuroninja and Umika decided to think of a plan to get the Blade of Kings back in Kuroninja's hands. Kuroninja went over to Anti-Kuroninja to face him alone. At the same time, Umika was ready to take the Blade of Kings from Anti-Kuroninja at the right time.

"Well, well, well," Anti-Kuroninja said. "You're obviously here to get your sword back, right?"

"Of course that's why I'm here," Kuroninja said.

"Sorry," Anti-Kuroninja said, "but I'm not giving this back. Now that I have your most valued possession, you have no choice but to recognize me as your archenemy!"

"I'm still getting it back," Kuroninja.

"Are you sure?" Anti-Kuroninja asked. "You could just give up now. After all, you have more powerups that you don't even use, you've been reunited with Lupin Yellow..."

"Wait a minute!" Kuroninja said. "How did you know about that?"

"The power which gives me my emerald green form also enhances my perception," Anti-Kuroninja said. "When you showed up I sensed a very strong wave of energy. It's the exact same type of energy coming from your Blade of Kings, but stronger. I saw it coming from over there!" Anti-Kuroninja then pointed to his right. Two Cyberninjas with emerald green eyes had captured Umika.

"And now," Anti-Kuroninja said, "Let's see what happens when I combine the powers of _two_ idols!" He held up both the sword with the emerald green blade and Kuroninja's Blade of Kings, which currently had an orange blade.

"Double Force Idolize!" Anti-Kuroninja called out. Now, Anti-Kuroninja didn't only have emerald green accents on his light grey suit, but also orange accents as well, based on the power from the Blade of Kings. Anti-Kuroninja was more agile than before, which was a dangerous combination when paired with the enhanced senses from the emerald green sword.

"You have no chance against me, Kuroninja," Anti-Kuroninja said. "This combination is a _best match!_ "

"Wrong universe," Kuroninja said. He created a cloud of fog, blinding the Cyberninjas, and charged at Anti-Kuroninja. Umika took down the two green-eyed Cyberninjas holding her and pulled out her yellow dial fighter before putting it in the VS Changer.

_Yellow! 1-1-6!_

"Kaitou Change!" Umika said, before transforming into Lupin Yellow and helping Kuroninja take out the Cyberninjas. After taking all of them down, Kuroninja ran at Anti-Kuroninja, but then the scorpion Gangler appeared.

"Remember me?" Scorpio Escorpione said. He hit Kuroninja in the face, knocking him out. Lupin Yellow saw this and ran toward Escorpione. She pushed him away from Kuroninja, allowing him to go back to fighting Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja was fighting with two swords, while Kuroninja was fighting with one. Kuroninja was having a hard time fighting against Anti-Kuroninja due to Anti-Kuroninja's increased agility.

Lupin Yellow fought against Escorpione easily, because he didn't have anything in his safe powering him up. After taking him down, Lupin Yellow got the Scissors Dial Fighter.

_9-6-3! Kaitou Boost!_

A giant boomerang and a shield appeared in Lupin Yellow's hands. Lupin Yellow threw the boomerang at Scorpio Escorpione. The boomerang cut through the Gangler, who died in an explosion.

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja used his powers to dodge Kuroninja as he swung his sword at him. Anti-Kuroninja did a backflip to dodge Kuroninja's attack, and then he disarmed Kuroninja with his emerald green sword. Anti-Kuroninja kicked Kuroninja to the ground and pointed both of his swords at him. Lupin Yellow saw this happen and was scared of Kuroninja losing.

"It's over," Anti-Kuroninja said. "What was once your power is now under my control!"

"You're forgetting something," Kuroninja said.

"What is it?"

"The energy you get from Idolization is only as strong as the connection between you and the idol," Kuroninja said. "That Blade of Kings you're holding is orange right now, which means that you're using a power based on Lupin Yellow's Earth 0 counterpart."

"So what?" Anti-Kuroninja said.

"I got this power because of my connection with Lupin Yellow," Kuroninja said. "And that connection is more powerful than your Force Idolization!"

"What do you mean?" Anti-Kuroninja asked.

"The Idolization comes from within me," Kuroninja said. "The Blade of Kings is just a way to channel that energy, but now that Lupin Yellow's here...let me show _another_ way to channel it!"

Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow joined hands. Suddenly a longsword made entirely of orange light appeared in Kuroninja's hands. Kuroninja grabbed the orange sword and charged at Anti-Kuroninja, slicing through him. Kuroninja then threw the sword behind him, and Lupin Yellow caught it. The orange sword turned black and Lupin Yellow used it to slash Anti-Kuroninja herself. Anti-Kuroninja collapsed, but the Cyberninjas stabilized him. A metallic silver dragon with emerald green eyes, the Cybernindragon, Anti-Kuroninja's personal mecha, descended onto the ground. Anti-Kuroninja ran inside the Cybernindragon's cockpit and flew away. He left the Blade of Kings behind, so Kuroninja picked it up.

* * *

Several hours passed, and Kuroninja was telling Umika about everything that he did in the past year, so she could get caught up in everything. Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow had been together since January two years ago, but now, they were together again.


End file.
